The Invasion of Crackland - Revisited
by Katje Kaase
Summary: This is a lost chapter from Devon Pitlor's novel, The Invasion of Crackland. I have taken some of the main characters and created a story from a reference in Part Three of the Novel.


**My story is a lost chapter in Devon Pitlor's novel, ****The Invasion of Crackland****. It is in reference to two of his characters, Nikki and Trey. For those readers who are familiar with Devon's work, you will already understand what I am about to reveal. This occurred during the years 2015-2017. But it embarrassed the Caretakers because of "their oversights, errors that were, as in this not-to-be discussed case, sometimes rectified by human action." It was a special service, performed by Nikki and Trey that "they had once rendered the world, and many owed the event of their birth to the actions taken, It was "not a part of what the Caretakers wanted to have revised and examined." But I, as a fan of Devon Pitlor, feel a need to expose this important part of the Crackland Invasion history.**

******The Invasion of Crackland - Revisited **

****** by Katje Kaase**

**Nikki and Trey had once rendered a suffering world a special service which extended over several years. It was a time of darkness in the world when mankind lost touch with physical contact, affection and, yes, even love. Because of this, the population was dereasing in numbers and rapidly becoming a world without children. ****The Caretakers had taken over the world as benign beings, turning chaos into contentment, but in doing so, they lowered the libidos of all the inhabitants. This, they felt, would calm the masses and create peace where there once was disorder, aggression and violence. Trey said " 'They calmed us down too much once before any of you were born, and I'm sure your record shows how my partner and I aided the Western District in that fiasco or mistake or whatever you call it.' "**

**The Caretakers were not perfect, and, perhaps, this was their only mistake. Now complacency and the depletion of desire lowered the population growth to such an extent, that children were no longer present in the new alliance with the beings from elsewhere. This disastrous situation had to be rectified quickly or mankind would become extinct, leaving only the Caretakers. ****It was discovered that one couple still had the power of sexual passion and the only hope of mankind's continuing existence. Nikki Barazon and Trey Agremont were inseparable as children. They discussed the changes in their bodies in total innocence. They were "unlike the others, lithe and strong and best friends…and purposefully atypical." They had made a pact to keep sex at bay in their youth - they were just playmates, but they could have done anything they wanted to with each other…" and finally they did.**

**So, Nikki and Trey, fused together as children, decided to aid the Caretakers. The couple felt their passion and knowledge of pleasing each other might be the answer to the intimacy issue at hand.. They entered into a universal sexual role playing escapade that was explicit and pornographic, in a desire to inflame the most celibate observers. The Caretakers created a reality based worldwide program for all inhabitants to tune in and observe the couple in action, hoping their libidos would churn and lubricate their dry, dysfunctional bodies as well as stimulate the need to procreate. It was a task Nikki and Trey undertook for the sake of mankind - but not really a sacrifice on their part. Their sexual fantasies had been played out for years with extreme pleasure and always culminated in ecstasy. ****On the wide screen of technology, Trey began his foreplay, as the inhabitants of Earth practiced voyeurism, sublimation and masturbation, in an attempt to regain what was lost. **

**In a Chicago apartment, Roland Levony sat glued to his projection screen. He was handsome and intelligent. He read about this "experiment" to increase libidos. Roland had a mischievous smile and a laugh that was contagious, but he also had his serious side. He was one of the leading specialists in human body functions, working hand in hand with the Caretakers. In order to extend the life span of human beings in the year 2015, he and his colleagues were diligently trying to perfect a multi-diurnal purgation of the eliminatory system. As an inquisitive man, he relished the idea that Nikki and Trey's project would hopefully perpetuate life by producing more children to carry on the great advances brought to the world by the Caretakers. ****And, of course, their project could revive his own marriage to Chloe, his radiant asexual wife. She worked in the archives of the Reconciliation, spending long hours recording historical facts in different formats. She had little time for nonsense. Chloe was a firm believer in facts. Imagination and fantasy were not a part of her structure and, because of her nature, she could never quite understand Roland's humor. They had no children, no sex and no desire. Their daily lives were vacant, monotonous and routine but that seemed to be the norm for all families in the partnership between the all-prescient Caretakers and mankind.**

**Since Nikki and Trey already knew their partner's basic desires and sexual preferences, Trey proceeded to slowly begin the project by removing Nikki's clothes, as she stood in front of their bed in this reality based TV program. After removing her blouse, he unhooked her bra and fondled her breasts, moving downward to her panties. Nikki sighed with pleasure as his fingers caressed her nakedness, while he stretched her black lace panties down to the floor. Nikki was totally free of her binding clothes so she unbuttoned Trey's shirt and kissed his chest, while he fondled her buttocks.**

**Roland Loveny wiped a slight bit of perspiration off his upper lip as he watched Trey's actions. Chloe happened to enter the room at that moment and sat down, coffee in hand, to see that Roland was mesmerized. He was not usually interested in TV, preferring the outdoors to sedentary activities. Chloe was surprised to see a naked couple performing sexual acts. It was an unknown activity in the year 2015. Chloe could only visualize things in black and white. Creativity was not something that came easily for her, but Nikki and Trey's acts did cause a shiver within her being, a sense of angst that she had never felt before. By now, viewers were quite riveted and starting to get the message, but more intensity was the only cure for a population that had lost "the art of lovemaking."**

**Trey was now intensely aroused and moved slowly down Nikki's body, caressing her inner thighs and kissing her legs as she stood quivering at his touch. He guided Nikki down on the bed and unbuckled his pants, sliding them haphazardly to the floor. The pleasure was almost too intense for Nikki and she knew that she would orgasm quickly. She caressed Trey's cheek and whispered "I want you." Trey moved on top of her and slowly penetrated Nikki. She cried out in ecstasy and, as he thrust deeper with oppressive rhythm, she could feel the pressure vibrate throughout her loins. Trey, too, could no longer stop the ever increasing ejaculation. They both came in a rush of intensity that equaled the swift ascension of a thousand birds in one fell swoop.**

**Roland felt a surge of passion flood his body as he watched the culmination of Nikki and Trey's orgasm. He saw the flush in Chloe's cheeks and knew something within them had been resurrected. In every household, a strange new emotion swept through the once sterile and frigid souls. It was just a smoldering ember, but one that could easily become a blaze with Nikki and Trey's continued enactments. Looking back on those years, Nikki and Trey knew they had become part of history. The art of lovemaking, romance and raw sexual pleasure gradually returned to many. With the stable alliance between the Caretakers and mankind, the world was, once more, filled with the laughter of children. But Nikki and Trey had to continue their role for at least two more years. Little did they know that a friend from the past would add the final touch to replenish the barren land, causing children to sprout like fresh, plump fruit from the vines. But, still, there were many couples who were childless and in need of more stimulation.**

**In a far off country, a beautiful lady with firm breasts and a muscular body, longed for a young man she once knew. They had an adventure that she could not forget and the memory of his last words reverberated within her soul: "Goodbye, Calyx…I love you too." Calyx had almost died in the war to save the original inhabitants of Crackland, but the grateful "rings of fire" melded together and covered her body. Their healing powers saved her. It took many months, but she finally became aware of the outcome of the invasion and the loss of many of her friends, as well as her enemies. Now, living on a distant island, Calyx once again pulled off her black T-shirt and strode down the beach. Her memories haunted her like a dark shadowy chimera, telling her to search - reconnect with the one who made her explode with passion. The red and purple intelligent beings gave her a guide, a crescent-shaped ring of extrusions on her back. The benign creatures would help her find the one she loved - Trey Agremont. ****Calyx knew all about Nikki and Trey's experiment to help the world and remembered Nikki's supple body, her breasts equal to her own. The knowledge of their well being entered Calyx's mind through the vap-like creatures now attached to her. And, the memory of Trey's lovemaking more than met the needs of this stunning beauty.**

**One can only imagine the overwhelming happiness Trey discovered upon seeing Calyx once again. She had found him on the set of their sexual revolution. It was difficult for Trey to process, but he could easily understand the extreme wisdom and medical abilities of the tiny inhabitants of Crackland. Trey embraced Calyx and held her tightly, whispering I love you's in her ear. Nikki, not the jealous type, knew she was secure in her relationship with Trey so she, too, was exuberant about Calyx's return. Since both nubile women loved the handsome young man, they felt it would be an added benefit to have a ménage a trois during their role playing.**

**So, once again the world watched as Nikki, Trey and another statuesque woman engaged in lovemaking. Nikki and Calyx stripped off their tops and began kissing, slowly caressing their taut breasts. Trey watched at first but the action was intense and his manhood throbbed with an ache too strong to subdue. He wrapped his arms around Nikki and forced his way inside her. Trey's pumping action made Nikki breathless so Calyx took over. Trey quickly pulled out and Nikki turned around. The two women began an assault on Trey's enormous erection. It was difficult for Trey to keep from ejaculating, but he held out for as long as he could. Finally, for all the world to see, he exploded on Nikki's breasts, while Calyx shared in his delicacy.**

**The watchers were delighted and even the lost souls who could not find sex pleasurable, found a lesson in passion and sexual gratification. Roland and Chloe, excited during Nikki and Trey's role playing, were now ready for their own encounter. They wanted children, but their complacency and work schedules curtailed their bond. Nothing could have been more desirable, more simplistic than the raw sex portrayed on the wide screen, so they made time to connect. Their union was spectacular, both physically and mentally. All over the world, couples watched the sexual union of Nikki, Calyx and Trey and, gradually, during this three year project, the Reconciliation recorded at least two children for every couple. Nikki and Trey had succeeded in restoring the libidos once taken from them. They had "...done meritorious service to the New Era and to the Western District." Their deeds and services were written openly in the archives. They were a part of history.**

**C****hloe was renewed after many sexual couplings with Roland. They now needed little persuasion to have sex. It was a natural desire that increased in intensity every time they touched. After so many years of sterility at home and work, Chloe felt the need to regain her oneness with nature. She had never felt more alive and invigorated. So she told Roland she wanted to take a walk on the path near their home. The greenness of the meadow was startling. Had she forgotten how beautiful a simple flower could be? It reached out to her in a fragrance that was intoxicating. What had she been missing all this time? But there was a strange mist ahead. Chloe was normally very aware of her surroundings, but on this morning, it would not have mattered. As she stepped into the haze, she fell downwards through a crack - a crack in the surface of the earth. She was amazed to find a land rich in color with a Mediterranean spring-type atmosphere. There seemed to be harmony in nature everywhere.**

**After a while, Roland, worried about his new found sexual partner, walked along the path where he knew Chloe had gone. He too, saw the mist and tried to avoid it, but slipped into the crack. There he found Chloe wandering in a daze. They were both aware of an existence before their time, a knowledge that they belonged here. It was a force so strong, that neither one could remember where they came from or how they had come to be in a land so appealing. Roland caressed Chloe's back and felt a rough patch. She glanced at him and reached under his shirt to find a similar patch on his back. They smiled at each other and knew, instantly, what it meant. They had a mission, to populate this world with children, just as the world above was beginning to do so. This was a "lush and fertile subterranean world, illuminated warmly by…a 'second sun'…" It was only natural to create life in human form in a place so sublime. To continue mankind's existence in this paradise would become a mission of love. The new found crack in the earth was an "…example of how unicorns can be hidden in a basement providing the keepers are smart enough and disciplined enough to keep the unicorns' existence private." It was a second world, a secret passageway, perhaps a backup realm in case the upper world failed in its attempt at procreation.**

**At the moment Chloe first fell in the crack, Trey and Nikki stopped in their endeavor to help the Caretakers. They paused, gazed into each other's eyes, instantly recalling a now buried and forgotten realm. ****In unison, they whispered: **

"**There never was nor ever has been a place ****calle****d Crackland…"**

**Katje Kaase - June, 2013**


End file.
